totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshiki "Yoshi" Mihama is the Japanese Warrior, a Japanese-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile His friends like to call him the Asian Invasion, because he's such a Japanese enthusiast. Most people know him as the guy who carries a frickin' SWORD around! With a real katana blade by his side, dressing in samurai garb, and having the piercing kind of eyes, Yoshi is intimidating at seventeen years old. He's practiced sword techniques for most of his life, and has the scars to prove it, the most prominent one right about his thumb; he still cuts himself from time to time when putting his sword back in the scabbard. Almost as much as he loves his roots and culture, Yoshi loves competition. All kinds, from video games to mind games. Most people would fear to get in a contest with him, in fear that he loses his temper. But despite being a very grim and cranky boy most of the time, he is actually an excellent sport. Losing is just as fulfilling as winning to him, because he recognizes it as a fault he has to correct. The only time he is upset to lose is when he believes the victor truly does not deserve victory. And that's where his greatest pet peeve comes in: people who get "a pass." It began when he found out colleges have something called "affirmative action," which is a certain amount of people based on race; however, most colleges, to his amazement, did not have an Asian requirement. Therefore, Yoshi is determined to win without ever getting a pass or a free ticket. Being allowed to compete in Total Drama is how he vows to prove that Asian people don't need a pass, and can win it all. Of course, he also wants to fight against some of the toughest people he's seen, like Eva, Duncan, and even Chef Hatchet. Can he beat any of them? Are people going to like being with a stern guy carrying a frickin' sword?! Coverage Yoshi debuted twelfth﻿ into the game. His katana blade was of great interest or concern to many. He immediately started hostile relations with Colin and Zachary, the latter he was forced to room with. Yoshi lost his challenge with Eva, and when his team lost, he was absolutely infuriated with the terrible movie they had to watch afterwards. When Sandra started calling Anita foul words, Yoshi was the first to speak against her, and voted against her to save Alfred; he would befriend the gonzo in the future. Though he was all about competing, Yoshi had a couple things going against him: he was constantly injured during challenges, and Daisy was distracting him with her obvious attraction to him. Yoshi has received bloody wounds and humiliation, but he keeps fighting on. So far, he has not lost this competitive urge, despite how much the others focus more so on relationships and pairings. He lost his topknot and his hair was ruined by Zachary. He has so far kept a cloth tied over his hair for a make-shift bandana. Love Interests Daisy, since the very beginning, has shown attraction and interest in Yoshi, which baffled him at first. He seemed to not understand why she was flirting with him, and why she wasn't into the competition more since she was a tomboy. However, Daisy's flirtations with Alfred led him to be slightly jealous, especially with how easy his new friend made flirting look. Yoshi grew closer to Daisy, and did everything in his power to try and keep her in the game, but this failed. He still thinks back to her constantly, and sees her whenever those voted out can sneak on. Though he focuses on challenges and competition, it is obvious that his hardened shell of toughness has a crack made by her. Yoshi continues to get advice from Alfred, and has to avoid the hostile comments from Zachary over his relationship, as Zachary does not approve of a "white boy" like him seeing a "sister." VR Challenges Yoshi has died in most VR Challenges, but always goes down fighting. He survived the Alien VR Challenge. In the Zombie challenge, he sacrificed himself to save Sadie's life. In the Vampire challenge, he went down fighting a swarm of vampires. In the Giant Monster challenge, he met the giant platypus in a fight to allow his partners to escape and was crushed against a building. In the Super VR, he along with Gwen fought against Xander and Crystal, coming out as victors. Latter, the two of them, along Carol and Izzy fought against Sebastian, Alfred and Valarie, but he was killed when Carol accidentally blew up a gasoline truck. His remains were absorbed by Gwen. Trivia *Yoshi's full name is Yoshiki Mihama. Yoshiki is a Japanese name meaning "warrior," and Mihama is a tribute to Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh. *Yoshi is left-handed. *Yoshi knows Japanese and English. *Yoshi was born on March 10th, known as Mario Day (Mar 10, get it?). *His immediate family consists of his parents and a younger sister. *The fact that he and Daisy share the same name as characters from the Mario Bros. series has been pointed out by fans; though TKN agrees it is funny, it was actually complete coincidence during character design. *Yoshi wears normal attire most of the time, but wears the clothing shown in his picture for the competition. *The make-shift bandana he wears on his head currently is a tribute to Roronoa Zoro from One Piece. *Yoshi may be hot-tempered, but he is not as aggressive as some would think he is. For instance, he does not hate or attack those he loses to, or if he is confused. He led the paintball challenge for the nerd team, and resulted in having the most eliminations (eight) out of anyone. *When a natural disaster ravaged part of Japan in March 2011, TKN drew a picture of Yoshi shedding a tear as sign of remorse and loss. *According to his official profile: **Yoshi likes swords, competition, action and anything Japanese. **Yoshi dislikes whiners and people who get "a pass". **He's on TDB because it's the most brutal and famous competition. **Yoshi's favorite TDI originals are Eva, Duncan, Gwen, and Chef Hatchet. *For those who wonder what exactly Zachary did to Yoshi's hair, the whiner cut off the topknot, shaved off large patches, and put glue in what has left. *He has tried to warn Sadie about Zachary, but failed thus far. Quotes *"I. HAVE. A. SWORD!" - TDB, Chapter 28, in response to Valerie's insistence for boy-boy kissing. *"Just you wait, little man, I'll tie your shoelaces together." - TDB, Chapter 2, a threat at Chris translated from Japanese. *"I fervently hate you, and want hail stones to ruin your car." - TDB, Chapter 2, another threat in Japanese to same man. *"I hate giant monster movies. They always portray Tokyo as fragile as an origami project, our armies useless, and our civilians as screaming ninnies." - TDB, Chapter 37, on the VR challenge's theme. Gallery TDC2 Daisy.jpg|Daisy, Yoshi's love interest. Yoshi Dino.png|Yoshi from Mario Bros, inspiration for our Yoshi but mostly only his name. Yoshi Daisy.png|Yoshi talking with his girlfriend, Daisy. Related Pages *Yoshi and Daisy. *Yoshi and Zachary. *Yoshi and Alfred. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Pink Bug Category:The Dusk Category:The Slayers Category:Males